Interrogation
by Aivelin
Summary: Допрос непробиваемого демона. Ориджинал.


Длинный коридор уходил в подвал по старой, полуразвалившейся лестнице. Молодой воин, шедший по нему, выглядел напряженным и обеспокоенным. Он бывал в этих подвалах прежде, будучи подмастерьем одного из почетнейших кузнецов. Сейчас лишь часть его изобретений хранилась в подвалах. Все остальное располагалось в специальной крепости. Ее отстроили, как только государство оценило эффективность сплавов, созданных кузнецами против демонов, с которыми пару лет назад началась война.

В этот раз судьба отправила юношу в мастерские для того, чтобы узнать один из секретов врагов.  
Спустившись вниз, он попал в обширную сеть камер. В одной из них горел свет, там его и ждали. Подойдя к камере, он забрал ключ у охранника и, поблагодарив, отправил его наверх.

В камере стояло громоздкое сооружение из дерева и металла, сковывающее важного пленника, стул, стол с рукописями и бурдюки с водой и маслом для ламп.

Увидев вошедшего, пленный демон встрепенулся. Он откинул голову назад и охрипшим голосом попросил воды. Воин взял кружку со стола, налил в нее жидкость и протянул пленнику. Тот выпил ее до дна и протянул обратно.

- Ты так любезен ко мне. - Демон жеманно закусил смоченную влагой губу.

- Не зазнавайся. - Воин откинулся на жесткую спинку стула и презрительно оглядел демона с ног до головы.

Скованный с раскинутыми руками и ногами, он казался не таким опасным, как о нем рассказывали. К тому же заточение в темнице сделало его бледным, хрупким и изнеможенно худым. От богатых лат остались лишь короткие ремешки на одежде, да и сама одежда висела на нем как рваный балахон, а вышивка и кружево, украшавшие ткань, были засалены и вымазаны в крови и грязи. Только лицо выдавало в нем демона. Обрамленное пепельными и рыжими крупными кудрями, оно оставалось неприступным и дерзким. Округлое и по-девичьи свежее оно светилось в темноте молочной бледностью. Крупные яркие губы, очерченные сурьмой белесые глаза приковывали внимание и отпугивали своим насмешливым выражением. Сейчас эти глаза так же разглядывали воина.

- Что с твоим носом? - Снисходительно спросил демон.

- Повредил в бою с такими как ты.

- О, не думаю, юноша. - Заулыбался он, щуря глаза и цокая языком. - С такими как я от тебя мало что осталось бы.

Воин усмехнулся. Он понимал что в силе он явно уступает этому офицеру нежити, хоть и выглядящему как подросток, но его дело не биться, а помогать механикам. Демон приподнялся с уступа, на котором сидел и поправил волосы, красуясь перед воином.

- Ты не сможешь узнать у меня то, за чем тебя послали. - Сочувственно прошептал он. - Можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, но у тебя ничего не выйдет. Ты не первый здесь.

Демон улыбался, но в его улыбке были видны вполне человеческие эмоции - горечь и отвращение. Видимо он вспоминал все муки, через которые его пропустили в плену.

Воин усмехнулся и поднялся со стула.

- С чего ты решил, что я пришел пытать тебя? Нет, мне только нужны твои секреты. Мне нужны секреты твоего оружия. И хочешь ты этого или нет, тебе придется в этом участвовать.

- После того как я поем и вымоюсь. - Незамедлительно ответил он.

Воин подошел к нему и грубо схватил лицо рукой. С самого момента как он зашел в помещение ему хотелось дотронуться до этого демона. Всмотревшись в его лицо ближе, он убедился, что причиной этому глаза, гипнотизировавшие своим неестественным цветом. "Возможно потому охранник сидел снаружи," - усмехнулся он про себя.

- Ладно, я дам тебе такую возможность. Но тогда тебе придется повиноваться мне во всем.  
Последние слова он отчеканил с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, ощущая меж тем нехорошее ликование от самой мысли повиновения ему этого дьяволенка.

Демон сжал губы и опустил голову, смотря из-под бровей. Он не понимал до конца что хочет от него человек, но потребность в простых удобствах была сильнее.

- Хорошо, а теперь веди меня.

Воин надел на него ошейник из сплава, лишающего нежить сил и проводил до водозабора. Там демон едва шевелился. Он с трудом поднимал ковш и лил воду мимо, просто не донося ее до нужного места. Сплав действовал на его тело сильнее, чем на здоровые тела соплеменников. Мужчина не выдержал и облил его водой. Демон упал на колени и схватился за плечи, крупно дрожа от холода. Через полчаса он сидел в камере, завернутый в сукно, под которым прежде хранили инструменты в арсенале по соседству. Рядом стояла пустая посуда.

- Ну что, теперь ты доволен? - Воин покосился на обессиленного демона и потянулся за массивными кандалами, фиксирующими руки по всей длине. Защелкнув их на пленнике, он снял ошейник и сложил его в наплечную сумку. Демон вальяжно прислонился к стене и мрачно улыбнулся. К нему возвращались силы и непокорный характер.

***

Прошел час, а он так и не ответил на нужный вопрос. Камень, который извлекли из его доспехов обладал определенной разрушительной силой, но мастера не решались изучать его без знания о его составе, потому как достать второго офицера с таким же оружием не представлялось возможным.

Напрасно воин ждал, что демон сдержит слово и расскажет об оружии в обмен на услугу.

- Мне придется использовать против тебя силу. - Тихо констатировал он. Демон не повел и ухом. - Пойдем.

Они вернулись к водопроводу. За дверцей в стене был еще один коридор, ведущий к аквариумам замка. Они вошли. Демон шел за ним, его шаги не были слышны за спиной охранника. В какой-то момент воину показалось, что он один в коридоре. Раздражение копилось в нем с каждой минутой. Распахнув дверь в зал с аквариумами, он развернулся и толкнул демона внутрь.

- Догадываешься зачем мы тут? Ты был здесь раньше? - Спросил он, скрывая злость.

- Нет. - Медленно ответил он и повернулся к воину, сладко улыбаясь. Его белесые глаза блестели, а голое тело, едва замотанное в сукно, светилось большей энергией, чем прежде. Он не чувствовал угрозы или умело скрывал свой страх.

Они подошли к одному из аквариумов. Он не освещался и потому пленник не сразу заметил обитателей. Но стоило золотистой чешуе промелькнуть у стекла, как он отшатнулся и сделал несколько шагов назад. Но далеко убежать он не мог. Цепь кончилась и он с размаху поскользнулся на мокром полу.

Довольный произведенным впечатлением, воин беззлобно расхохотался. Демон подскочил, не до конца высохшие пряди прилипли к его раскрасневшемуся лицу. Он скривил рот и дернул цепи в бессильной ярости.

- Да ты хоть знаешь что эти твари делают с демонами? - Заорал он.

Воин деловито сложил руки на груди и наклонил голову в безмолвном вопросе. Демон медленно подошел к нему и опустился на каменный пол. Связанный и по-кошачьи выгнувшийся он казался дьявольски соблазнительным. Подобострастно улыбаясь, он опустил голову вниз и стал вылизывать носки сапог конвоира. Тот удивленно уставился на него. Пленник терся лицом о грубые сапоги и похотливо жмурился. Оторвавшись на секунду он тихо произнес:

- Они обездвиживают нас и залазят внутрь через все отверстия, что находят и откладывают яйца. Порой так много, что наши тела, приспособленные казалось бы ко всему, не выдерживают такой пытки. Ты вряд ли увидишь более отвратительное зрелище, человек. Не делай этого.

Воин на мгновение задумался, но тут же покачнул головой и подошел к аквариуму. Длинные, похожие на золотистых змей морские монстры ринулись к поверхности воды, стоило ему приподнять крышку аквариума. Демон взвыл и пополз на четвереньках.

- Я вынужден, ведь ты не говоришь мне ответ. - Печально произнес мужчина, внутренне мучаясь от жалости и возбуждения, представляя как выкормыши замка проникают в нежную молочную плоть молодого демона.

Первые несколько змей шлепнулись на каменный пол и слепо забарахтались на нем, но буквально через пару секунд нашли жертву. Они обвились вокруг тонких ног, тыкаясь и елозя в поисках ходов внутрь. Лицо демона побледнело, глаза расширились, отчего зрачки стали еще более неестественными и жуткими, пухлые губы раскрылись, обнажая крепко сжатые белые зубы. Воин залюбовался им, ему даже стало жалко, что руки демона скованы - так мало сопротивления он мог оказать тварям.

Еще несколько змей плюхнулось с чавкающим звуком и поползло клубком к ногам. Ткань на пленнике развернулась, бледные ягодицы теперь ничего не скрывало. Воин закрыл аквариум и наклонился над демоном. Тот в всхлипывая как ребенок лежал лицом на полу, прогнувшись в спине и как можно дальше отодвигался от тварей. Округлые бедра уже покрывала слизь змей, которые скатывались вниз под собственным весом, не в состоянии подняться к заднему проходу. Воин почувствовал собственную эрекцию и усмехнулся: не всякая девица могла похвастать такими формами. Он шлепнул зад демона и развел худые ягодицы так, чтоб анус слегка приоткрылся. Демон застонал и подался вперед. Змеи оплетали его пенис и терли яички, заглушая его иррациональный ужас естественной для демонов похотью.

- Не расскажешь про камень? - Воин едва вспомнил зачем они здесь. Первая змея медленно вползала в тесный ход, извиваясь и шлепая задницу оставшимся снаружи хвостом. Через несколько секунд она проникла внутрь целиком. Демон закатил глаза и облизывал губы, судорожно двигая член среди сплетенных змеиных туловищ. Следующая змея начала проникать вслед за предыдущей.

Воин слышал только пульсацию собственной крови, настолько возбуждение овладело им. В демона проникли уже три змеи, его живот растянулся, но похоже ему это нравилось. Воин поднял из кучи двух змей и приложил их к заднице демона. Они медленно начали входить, растягивая его больше, чем мог бы выдержать иной человек, бедняга приподнялся, широко распахнув глаза и искусанный в кровь рот и вымученно простонал. Его живот все растягивался и растягивался.

Воин поднял демона на ноги и снова взял лицо в руку.

- Тебе нужно только рассказать что в этом камне и это спасет тебе жизнь.

Тот уставился невидящим взглядом и тяжело дышал. Воин опустил руку и стал массировать мошонку пленника. Демон засиял от блаженства и прижался к его телу.

- Эти твари... - Простонал он. - Самое приятное, что мне приходилось испытывать.

Эти слова оказались для воина как гром среди ясного неба. Так значит он не боится смерти от этих змей и дело провалено?

- А камень... - Тут демон прервался, он задвигал рукой вдоль пениса, содрогаясь от возбуждения. - Просто стекляшка.

Воин оттолкнул его от себя и сжал руки на шее.

- Что значит просто стекляшка?!

Демон, задыхаясь, кончил, облив спермой одежду конвоира. Он сохранял типичное для него томное лицо даже в такой ситуации.

- Отпусти.

Воин разжал руки.

- Этот камень просто призма усиляющая действие нашего оружия. Ничего больше. Я ответил на ваш вопрос и теперь моя жизнь потеряла ценность. Понимаешь почему я не говорил об этом раньше? Вы просто убьете меня. - Закончил тираду демон. На его лице не было былого торжества.

- Тогда мы будем изучать этот камень. - Жестко закончил мужчина. - Встань на колени.

Демон ничего не ответил и опустился на пол. Он ожидал, что воин убьет его, но тот нагнул его и облил водой. Подошел сзади, раздвинул растянутый на несколько сантиметров в стороны анус и проник внутрь пальцами. Демон болезненно застонал, но через секунду расслабленно выдохнул. Его трясло. Одну за другой воин вытаскивал из него змей. Собрав их в ведро, он отправил обратно в аквариум.

Когда он повернулся, демон лежал на полу не подавая признаков жизни. Воин собрал все вещи и пошел к выходу.  
- Ты остаешься здесь? - Спросил он, дергая цепь. Демон шатаясь поднялся и тут воин увидел, что живот его уменьшился лишь частично. Змеи отложили в нем яйца.

Вдруг ноги демона подкосились и он упал на колени. Воин не верил своим глазам: тот изменял внешность. Сперва изменились черты лица - стали мягче, губы больше, глаза чуть увеличились и приобрели голубоватый цвет. Кожа порозовела, соски набухли, кожа вокруг начала расти, превращаясь в округлые груди. Бедра расширились, только пенис остался неизменен. Совершенно очевидно демон... стал гермафродитом.

- Теперь ты понимаешь почему демоны боятся этих тварей как огня? - Произнес демон мягким женским голосом. Мы теряем силу, мы перестаем быть воинами.

Мужчина опустил руки и безмолвно качнул головой. Теперь ни жизнь ни смерть этого демона никого не интересовала, зато это означало и его свободу. Коротко улыбнувшись он подошел к пленнику.

- Когда яйца вылупятся?

Демон потупил взор и нехотя ответил.

- Месяца через два.

- Значит эти два месяца ты будешь жить в качестве моей прислуги. А потом гильдия решит твою судьбу.

- Что?! - Демон вскочил и гневно оглядел воина с головы до ног. - Не забывай, что я офицер.

- Значит будет лучше, если ты умрешь? - Усмехнулся мужчина.

Демон возмущенно засопел и посмотрел на свой округлый живот. Похоже у него просто не было выхода.

- Ты мне еще заплатишь за это!

- Несомненно. - Рассмеялся мужчина.


End file.
